Will Of The Heart
by Renchikara
Summary: AU. I am Number Four- Bleach style. Ichigo is Number Four. The three before him have been killed by the Hollows from Mogadore, so he's next. He needs to develop his Legacies- special powers that will help him defeat the Hollows- and then he must find the other Loric children. But deep within him a dark Legacy is stirring- and it may just destroy him. IchiRuki.
1. In the Beginning

**In the Beginning**

In the beginning, we were nine. We left when we were young, almost too young to remember.

_Almost._

There were meant to be ten, but the last child didn't make it.

I am told that the ground shook, that the skies were full of light and explosions We were in that two-week period of the year when both moons hang on opposite sides of the horizon. It was a time of celebration, and the explosions were at first mistaken for fireworks. They were not. It was warm, a soft wind blew from off the water. I am told the weather: it was warm. There was a soft wind. I've never understood why that matters.

What I remember most vividly is the way my mother looked that day. She was frantic, and sad. There were tears in her eyes. My father stood just over her shoulder. I remember the two,tiny baby girls in his arms. My sisters, whose names I still don't know, to this day. There were hugs. There were words said by both of my parents. I don't remember what they were. Nothing haunts me more.

It took almost a year to get here. I was five when we arrived. We were told to assimilate ourselves into the culture before returning to Lorien when it could again sustain life. The nine of us had to scatter, and go our own ways. For how long, nobody knew. We still don't. None of them know where I am, and I don't where they are, or what they look like now. That is how we protect ourselves because of the charm that was placed upon us when we left, a charm guaranteeing that we can only be killed in the order of our numbers, so long as we stay apart. If we come together, the charm is broken.

When one of us is found and killed, a circular scar wraps around the right ankle of those still alive. And residing on our left ankle, formed when the Loric charm was first cast, is a small scar identical to the amulet each of us wears. A warning system so we know where we stand with each other, and so we know when they'll be coming for us next.

The first scar came when I was nine years old. We were living in a small town near Tokyo. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night, in agony, terrified as the scar seared into my flesh. It was the first sign that the Hollows had finally found us on Earth, and the first sign that we were in danger. Until the scar showed up, I had almost convinced myself that my memories were wrong, that what Zangetsu had told me was wrong. I wanted to be a normal kid living a normal life, but I knew then, beyond any doubt or discussion, that I wasn't. We moved to Yokohama the next day.

The second scar came when I was twelve. I was in school, in the Tohoku Region, participating in a spelling bee. As soon as the pain started, I knew what was happening, and what had happened to Number Two. The pain was excruciating, but bearable this time. I would have stayed on the stage, but the heat lit my sock on fire. The teacher who was conducting the bee sprayed me with a fire extinguisher and rushed me to the hospital. The doctor in the ER found the first scar and called the police. When Zangetsu showed, they threatened to arrest him for child abuse. But because he hadn't been anywhere near me when the second scar came, they had to let him go. We got in the car and drove away, this time to the Chubu Region. We left everything we had except the Loric Chest that Zangetsu brought along on every move. All twenty-one of them to date.

The third scar appeared an hour ago. I was sitting on a pontoon boat. The boat belonged to the parents of the most popular kid at my school, and unbeknownst to them, he was having a party on it. I had never been invited to any of the parties at my school before. I had always, because I knew we might have to leave at any minute, kept to myself. But it had been quiet for two years. Zangetsu hadn't seen anything on the news that might lead the Hollows to one of us, or might alert us to them. So I made a couple friends. And one of them introduced me to the kid who was having the party. Everyone met at the dock. There were three coolers, some music, girls I had admired from afar but never spoken to, even though I wanted to. We pulled out from the dock and left the bays of the Kinki Region, going about half-a-mile out. I was sitting on the edge of the pontoon with my feet in the water, talking to a cute, dark-haired, yellow-eyed girl named Senna when I felt it coming. The water around my leg started boiling, and my lower leg started glowing where the scar was embedding itself. The third of the Lorien symbols, the third warning. Senna started screaming and people started crowding around me. I knew there was no way to explain it. And I knew that we would have to leave immediately.

The stakes were higher now. They had found Number Three, wherever he or she was, and Number Three was dead. So I calmed Senna down and kissed her on the cheek and told her that it was nice to meet her and that I hoped she had a long beautiful life. I dove off the side of the boat and started swimming, underwater the entire time, except for one breath about halfway there, as fast as I could until I reached the shore. I ran as fast as any of the cars moving along the roads, keeping inside a tree line. When I got home, Zangetsu was at the bank of scanners and monitors that he used to research news around the world, and police activity in our area. He knew without me saying a word, though he did lift my soaking pants to see the scars.

In the beginning, we were a group of nine.

Three are gone, dead.

There are six of us left.

They are hunting us, and they won't stop until they've killed us all.

I am Number Four.

I know that I am next.


	2. And a New Home

**I know the last chapter is exactly the same as Chapter 1 of I am Number Four, only I changed the names. Don't worry, the story line in this will be different.**

* * *

**And a New Home**

'I'm going to miss this place,' I whisper, staring up at the house we've been living in for the past few months, and have never stayed in any of our homes for so long. It's two o'clock in the morning, so I cannot see our home that well in the light, but I still know it so well. This was easily the best place we've lived in- no doubt about that. It has three floors and a balcony, and it wasn't actually that expensive to rent, either. Not that money would be a problem or anything. When we arrived on Earth, we were given special Loric gems that are priceless on Earth, so we never need to worry about the cost of things. Our number one priority is staying safe.

'I know,' Zangetsu says, coming out of the house with our important documents, like IDs and wallets. When we flee to our next home, we will need to change our identities. Well, aside from the name 'Zangetsu'. He's had that since we arrived on Earth, and so he's become rather attached to it. Not me, though. I have to change my name on every move, so it's a lot easier if, between the two of us, I just go by my number, Four.

'Well. It's time for the burning,' Zangetsu declares. 'Do you want to do it or shall I?'

'I'll do it,' I say, stepping forward with a lighter. We have to erase all evidence of our life here, so that it will be harder for them to track us down.

I watch my identity as Sakebe Kashiwaba burns away, and I wonder who I'm be next. A new name, a new life, and a new home.

.

* * *

'Hey... Zangetsu... what do you think of the name 'Ichigo Kurosaki'?'

He's driving right now, and I'm sitting in the passenger seat, bored of the journey we've already spent two hours on. It's still dark and I'm seriously bored.

'You... you want to be called 'Strawberry'?'

'No!' I protest. 'It means 'He who protects', and also fifteen- you know, 'Ichi', meaning 'one', and 'Go', meaning 'five.'

'Uh huh. Strawberry it is.'

'Zangetsu!' I shout, and he chuckles.

Zangetsu is my Cêpan. On our home planet, Lorien, there were two different types of people: Garde and Cêpan. Garde are people like me with supernatural abilities, special Legacies we develop as we grow up. These powers vary from invisibility to telepathy to controlling the elements. When we are born we are assigned a Cêpan to train us as we grow up. Cêpans don't have any special abilities and so could easily pass as humans. Well, the Garde could too, if you didn't count our godlike abilities singling us out. I'm still too young for any of my powers to develop, but I as I am fifteen they should be coming along sooner or later.

So, nine of us came to Earth. Nine Garde, anyway. My previous statement did not include the nine Cêpans that came to act as our guardians. After all, we were only little kids when we arrived on Earth, and we would never have lasted without our Cêpans there to be our 'parents'. Of course, some Cêpans failed. After all, One, Two and Three are dead now. And I'm Number Four, which means that the Hollows from the planet Mogadore, the ones who destroyed my home planet, will try and find me next.

The fact that we can only be killed in order has secured me as their number one target.

'Okay, Four, here's your new origin,' Zangetsu says slowly, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. 'Right: you've lived in Japan for most of your life but your family is from America and you were born there, which would explain your obscure hair colour-'

'We've used that one before,' I say in a bored voice. 'Besides, there's nothing wrong with my hair.' I subconsciously run my hand through my orange locks as I state this.

'Anyway,' Zangetsu continues as if there was no interruption, 'we've just been living in Tokyo, okay? You have some training in martial arts-'

'Aw, don't say that or they'll think I'm a good fighter so they'll test me, and I'm so busy as it is!'

We both smile at this.

'No seriously, Zangetsu, I don't want want to become a bully magnet.'

'You know I don't want that, because it's dangerous for you to draw attention to yourself.'

'Yeah, that's what I meant. 'Cause it's not as if I was talking about my feelings or anything.'

'Yes, that too, of course,' Zangetsu says hurriedly. 'You know the drill, by now though. We have to be even more cautious than usual, now that they'll be trying to find you next.'

'Ah, the 'annihilate the Loric race' scheme again. Why can't they go bully some other aliens on some other planet?'

'This isn't a joking matter, Four-'

'Ichigo.'

'What?'

'My new name. Get used to using it, 'cause I'm gonna stick with it in our new home.'

'You've made up your mind, then? That's definitely the one you want? Because I'm going to have to print of your new ID soon.'

'Yeah, I'm set on Ichigo.'

'Okay then, Ichigo, you know that you are in even more danger than before now that Three is dead.' The smile is fading off both our faces as he talks. 'Cause we both know how serious this is. No more kidding around. 'You have got to keep a low profile, do you understand? We both got too attached to the home we're leaving. You made friends, which was a bad idea-'

'I didn't want to be different-'

'Yes, I admit, it was a very good move for blending in-'

'No, that's not what I mean,' I say coldly. 'I _wanted_ to be like a normal kid, I did it to feel like I wasn't from some distant planet and the one of the last of my race. '

Zangetsu sighs. 'Look, I know you're under a lot of pressure, and it makes you want to feel human, but you can't forget the task you have. You owe it to the Loric people who sacrificed themselves so that you and the others could escape to Earth, so that one day you'll develop your Legacies and you will all be able to defeat the Hollows.'

'I know that! And one day, we will find the others! But until then, can't I just have the human teen experience?'

'It's too dangerous.'

'I was afraid you'd say that.'

'You need to be cautions, Fo- Ichigo.'

I close my eyes and lean up against the window, refusing to say another word on the matter.


	3. I'm schizophrenic and so am I

**This whole fan fiction is dedicated to WarriorofAnime, because they are amazing.**

* * *

**I'm schizophrenic...**

_… **and so am I**_

'Heh heh. So now it's your turn.'

I open my eyes and realise I'm having the Dream again. I'm standing on a great blue skyscraper, which would be sort of normal if it wasn't sideways. Everything in this world except us is sideways, unless we're the ones that are out of place instead. Off in the distance, there is a jungle. I know that it is a memory of Lorien that I must have or something. Every so often, I have the Dream and I come here, to this place. Zangetsu told me it is normal for the Garde to have dreams like this.

However, it's not so normal for the other me to be here.

'What are you doing here again?' I ask. I feel slightly irritated that he's shown up in the Dream again, but there's not much I can do about it. He looks the same as me, wearing the same clothes I'm wearing, but everything about him is white. White clothes, albino white skin and hair, black sclera and yellow irises. Plus, I don't exactly grin like that, all the damn time too.

'Just interested. Three's dead, huh?'

'Yes. They'll be after me next,' I reply.

He looks thoughtful. 'So it's finally gonna get eventful?'

'You make it sound like a good thing. If I'm next, I'm in even more danger than ever. I don't know why I'm telling this to you, though.'

He smiles. 'Why not? So what's your new name, Four?'

'Ichigo Kurosaki.'

'Strawberry?'

'Argh. You're just like Zangetsu.'

He's been here for as long as I can remember. I often had dreams of Lorien when I first arrived on Earth, and of course I had nightmares about the Hollows capturing and killing me. Whenever I came into the Dream I would often catch glimpses of a second me, similar in every detail except colour and facial expression. I've often though that maybe he's just an illusion that I created myself so I'd have someone other than Zangetsu to talk to and I wouldn't be so alone. But he seems to have a personality of his own. He doesn't have a name, as I've never given him one. Why should I? _I've _never had a proper name, never kept one for more than a few months. Aside from my number, Four. So what should he be, then? Four ½?

He's not just a figment of my imagination, though. I know that now. Sometimes, when I'm awake, I hear his voice in my head. He can be pretty annoying, and I've come to dislike him quite a lot. Sometimes I wish he'd just go away, which means that he should have just disappeared if he was just an illusion of mine.

'I'm going to win where they failed,' I vow, talking about the other three Loric children that were murdered. 'I'm not going to die. I'm going to find the other Loric five and together we're going to beat the Hollows.'

'I'm sure the other three promised the same things,' the other me says quietly, but with a menacing grin.

'Do you want me to die or something?' I ask.

He laughs. 'Of course not. If you die, I die, and that would be a bit of a problem!'

I've asked a lot over the years, but I decide it's time for the question again. 'Who _are_ you? You're not quite me, but at the same time...'

'It's not time for you to know yet, Four,' he says, his eyes half-closed as he gives me a half-smile. 'I'll tell you... when you've developed your first Legacy.'

I blink. 'Are you... are you tied down to my Legacies, then?'

He whistles. 'That's about the brightest thing you've ever said, Four.'

'I told you, my name is Ichigo now.'

'Okay, Strawberry.'

'… Hey!'

.

* * *

Our new home is nothing like the old one. For starters, there are only two floors and it is surrounded by other houses. I figure this to be a bit of a problem, because my Legacies should be coming along any week now and we need somewhere for me to train. When I mention this to Zangetsu, he just shrugs and says we'll find somewhere.

When I'm sitting in the living room and Zangetsu is in the joined on kitchen getting some food ready for us, I say, 'Hey, Zangetsu. I was talking to the other me on the car journey-'

'Ichigo. He doesn't really exist,' Zangetsu says, not looking up from the pasta he's pouring out of a saucepan into a bowl.

'Yeah, well, anyway, he said he was tied down to my Legacies,' I say, ignoring Zangetsu.

He freezes, then turns to face me. 'Ichigo... I...'

'He said that he'd explain everything when I develop my first Legacy,' I continue. 'But I want to know now.'

Zangetsu sighs. 'No... you should find out at that time. It's too soon right now...'

'No way!' I shout, outraged. 'You've always tried to convince me that he didn't really exist, and now you're agreeing with him?!'

'Look... your first Legacy should be coming really soon, so you won't be deprived of the truth for long. It's... hard to explain. In any case, I don't think you should bother with school here in Karakura Town.'

'What part of 'normal teen experience' did you not get?' I growl. 'I want to go to school, it'll give me something to do! It's certainly better than just sitting at home all day!'

He frowns. '… I'll think about it.'

'No, that's not how this is going to work,' I reply. 'I'm going to go to Karakura High tomorrow and join that school. I don't care what you have to say.'

'You're in more danger than ever now, and we know the amount of Hollows on Earth has increased-'

'I'm still going to school,' I say firmly. 'No buts.'

He gives a half-hearted smile. 'It seems you've made up your mind.'

'I have.'

'Well... okay, then. But you have to take your emergency kit, and keep your cell phone on you at all times-'

'When have I never done that?' I ask, smiling. 'I've always been in danger, even before I was next in line. I know what to do.'

'I hope so.'

.

* * *

After dinner, Zangetsu goes back to staring at the various computers and monitors he's already set up in his new office, so I go to my room. Luckily, there's a desk in here so I sit down at it and pull a sheet of paper and a pen out of my bag and begin to write.

_My new name is Ichigo Kurosaki._

_My previous name was Sakebe Kashiwaba._

_My Cêpan is Zangetsu._

_I have moved to a new home called Karakura Town, in Western Tokyo, and I know that the Hollows will be looking for me next._

_Number One, whoever he or she was, died when I was nine._

_Number Two also suffered the same fate when I was twelve._

_Number Three was murdered just a few hours ago._

_I am Number Four, so they'll try and find me next._

_If there is any sort of order to this, given that it has been a death every three years since they found One, they should catch me when I'm eighteen. That's what I predict._

_But I'm not going to let them catch me, because soon I'll have my Legacies and I'll be able to fight them._

_The Hollows came from the planet Mogadore. We Loric came from the planet Lorien. The Hollows destroyed our planet after they trashed their own. As a last resort, the ten elders of our planet placed a spell on t__en young Garde so that we all have special numbers. They then sent us to Earth along with ten Cêpans._

_The last child and their Cêpan didn't make it in time._

_The Hollows followed us to Earth, and they can only kill us in order._

_There really is no point in writing this, because if it were to fall into the wrong hands I would be in a lot of trouble. So I'm going to have to burn this._

_A waste of ink, really._

_But it kind of helps to get my feelings out, and I do this every so often to remind me of my situation. I prefer writing to talking to my other self inside my head._

_I always thought I'm schizophrenic but apparently the other me is tied down to my Legacies._

_Somehow._


	4. When luck isn't with you

**Okay, do not ask me why Mark is Grimmjow. I'm saving Renji for later, in case any of you were expecting him. Grimmjow was just the first person who popped into my head after Renji.**

* * *

**When luck isn't with you**

'How far away is the school?' I ask Zangetsu the next morning, wondering if I'll be allowed to run the whole way. If nobody's around, the chances are I might get away with it.

'About a ten minute walk,' he answers. 'I can drive you if you want.'

I raise my eyebrows, giving him a sceptical look.

'.. but I'm guessing that's out of the question,' he mutters.

'Damn right. Ten minutes is no problem- I could make it there in two.'

'No you can't. Not when there are so many other people walking the streets at this hour. Now, tell me everything you have in your rucksack.'

I sigh. 'Emergency food and clothes to last me for two days, a knife disguised as a pen, cell phone. With credit,' I add hastily as I see him open his mouth to ask.

'You keep all that on you at all times,' he says firmly. 'And keep your head down.'

'How can I do that if I'm the new kid? It's like the one flaw in your 'brilliant' plan. Everybody either want to bully or make friends with the new kid. It's the way schools work.'

'Just don't show your superior strength or anything,' he says tiredly.

.

* * *

How am I supposed to blend in with my hair colour? Damn my freaking genes!

I get looks the moment I arrive. The guys all look at me like they want to hit me. The girls all analyse me and start giggling in their little groups. It's not like I'm threatened or anything, but it's so damn embarrassing.

_ Don't draw attention to yourself? Yeah, great job, Four._

_ Go away,_ I think.

I push past a group of younger girls who are all looking both amazed and fearful, because I would imagine the scowl on my face doesn't look very friendly at all. Argh, why do people always have to stand outside the front of school, ready to pounce on any newcomer and make them feel uncomfortable? Why can't they go to their stupid lessons or something? I must be so unlucky or something. Well, I am one of the few kids who can say that they've been chased from one planet to another by aliens intent of finding and killing me.

That certainly isn't what I'd call lucky.

There's a big sign above the main entrance with 'Reception' and an arrow sprawled across in red. Well, this shouldn't be too difficult, and by now I'm used to it. I walk through the main entrance, jumping over a leg being stuck out by some boy, ignoring him and his mates laughing and pointing at my hair. I consider turning around to give them the 'death glare' I've been practising, but doing that would mean getting enemies. And getting enemies meets receiving attention. And receiving attention means trouble. I simply cannot be affording trouble. I'll be getting plenty of that later on when my Legacies finally come and I find the other Loric kids.

I push open another door which leads me into a waiting room. There's somebody already speaking to the receptionist so I sit down on a chair and wait for my turn. There's an open door to another room right next to me and I can hear an angry male voice drifting through.

'… a bleeding nose, and there was quite a lot of blood too! Well? What do you have to say for yourself?'

'I'm sorry, sir,' comes a girl's voice, her voice sounding quite strong but hardly honest at all.

'And why did you hit him again?'

'I was just sick of him making fun of my Chappy the Rabbit drawings all the time.'

'You don't sound very sorry, Miss Kuchiki.'

'Well, to be honest, sir, I still maintain the belief that he deserved it,' she replies boldly.

I smile, liking this girl's nerve.

'Plus, he's always calling me a midget,' I hear her add. I snort with laughter.

'Next,' calls the receptionist as the kid in front of me disappears out the door. Still grinning, I get to my feet and make my way over to the window the receptionist is sitting behind.

'What can I do for you?'

'I'm just starting at this school today,' I reply, not really focusing on my conversation with the receptionist but instead trying to listen out in case anything else remotely funny is said in the room next door.

'Name?'

'What? Oh, Sa- Ichigo Kurosaki.' I manage to catch myself just in time from saying the name I had in my previous home.

The woman smiles at the name 'Ichigo', as everyone seems to do, and she begins to fumble around with the paperwork. 'Do you know your way around the school?'

'No, but I think I'll be okay.'

'I could get someone to show you around, Mr Kurosaki, you know- oh, Miss Kuchiki! Could you take this new student to his first class, please!'

I spin around, finally being offered with the chance to see the girl whose words made me laugh. I can see why they why people call her 'midget'- she really is quite petite, although I sincerely doubt she is fragile. She has raven black hair with one long strand falling between her large violet eyes, which seem to be fixed on my own hair for a few moments before she looks at the receptionist. She was evidently trying to get out the door as fast as she could.

'Fine.'

She walks over and snatches the timetable out of my hand, where the receptionist just placed it. She looks down at it for a second before saying, 'You have science first. Come on.'

With that, she strides over to the door and out of the room. I quickly thank the receptionist and follow her.

As it turns out, I've been given a school map, so really my guide isn't necessary, but the girl doesn't seem to have a problem with these arrangements. She doesn't actually say anything, just heads straight over to where the science block must be with me trying to keep up. Damn- she moves fast for a midget.

As the bell hasn't gone yet, the corridors are packed with students. I begin to wonder why, until I look out the nearest window and see a miserable grey sky with the rain pouring down quite fiercely. This isn't a huge surprise- it was threatening to rain last night too.

'What's your name?' I call out but the girl doesn't reply. She has stopped dead in her tracks, staring ahead at a group of boys. There are about five or six of them, all laughing and joking with each other, probably about my age or maybe a bit older. The one that really stands out is a boy with vibrant blue hair, which makes me wonder. In most schools, kids get suspension for having hair that colour. Sometimes, in the past, teachers have even come up to me and demanded to know why I've dyed my hair, before I explain to them that orange is my natural colour. How has this kid managed to get away with blue?

'Oh, hey Kuchiki!' the kid shouts, turning to face her.

'What?' the girl, Kuchiki, says roughly.

'Just saying hi,' the boy says with a sly grin, then his gaze flickers behind her towards me instead. A malicious look crosses his face, before he roars, 'Look, everyone! A carrot-top!'

I go red in anger. _Son of a..._

_ Do nothing. That's what Zangetsu said, remember?_ The pale me chides. I can almost see him smirking, as if challenging me to defy my Cêpan.

_I'm not going to do anything,_ I reply, and I know the albino is disappointed.

'Come on,' Kuchiki says, ignoring the boy and his mates, deciding that they're not worth her time. Pretty good self-control, considering some of them are wolf-whistling at her. She carries on walking, passing by the boys, and I do the same. They all stand up straight as I pass and a couple puff out their chests as if trying to seem intimidating. They fail, because I know I could kill them if I wanted to.

A bell goes but most of the students don't show any signs of moving. I roll my eyes, knowing that they really don't care about how late they're going to be. Typical.

We finally stop outside a door, where a group of kids are lining up. To my surprise, the girl joins the line, and when I look at her confusedly she just mutters that she is in this class too. I had assumed she was younger than me because she is so petite.

'What's your name?' I ask again, and this time when she looks up at me, I get an answer:

Rukia Kuchiki.


	5. And that's why I hate you

**And that's why I hate you**

I can get used to staring. And hostility. Friendliness is the thing that I don't know how to deal with.

So it's kind of a good thing that I never socialise. That way I don't have to be placed in awkward situations, especially when I have to leave for another stupid home in this stupid country on this stupid planet. God, I'm starting to hate Japan. It's great for natural scenes and festivals and culture, but I've been practically everywhere here. One day, I'm going to get bored of Earth itself, and when that day comes, I pray to whoever the hell's up there that I'll have found the others and we'll be migrating back to Lorien as soon as possible.

God help me when that day comes.

Until then, it looks like I'll be going through this routine: starting a new school, over and over again.

Oh, joy.

Still, better than staying at home and watching my Cêpan scanning the internet all day long. All night long too, sometimes. I wonder whether the other Cêpans are as dedicated as Zangetsu is. He takes his Cêpan role seriously, and I sure hope all the other Garde are treated like I am, although sometimes I can get infuriated by exactly how over-protective Zangetsu can be.

So, my very first lesson is science. And, in irony, it appears to be... astronomy.

Figures.

The new teacher is actually droning on about how Earth is the only life-sustaining planet in the Milky Way galaxy, which makes me smile inside. I certainly find it funny how ignorant humans can be. So blissfully unaware that their planet is covered with Hollows from Mogadore and a small group of aliens from Lorien. I think it's probably a good thing that they don't know- after all, if they were aware that there is a whole race of powerful aliens intent on destroying a small number of other aliens, and they're prepared to 'deal with' the human race if they get in the way, the humans would probably hand us over. Better than getting into some intergalactic war over six remaining alien children and their Cêpans.

Rukia Kuchiki goes to sit somewhere else in the classroom next to some other girl and I am told by the teacher to sit next to one of the strangest looking kids I've ever seen, and that's including myself with my vibrant orange hair. He looks like an albino because he has snowy white spiky hair, but his skin is not pale white and his eyes are turquoise. He also looks quite small, as if he's too young for this class. The kid isn't actually paying attention to the teacher, or even me as I sit down next to him; he's too intent on a picture of a dragon he's doodling on the edge of his science book. I look over at the the book to see his name scrawled at the top in quite neat writing: _日番谷 冬獅__郎__- Toshiro Hitsugaya._ Well, I can certainly understand the 'Shiro' part.

'Kurosaki-san, would you like to come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself?'

Hell, I hate it when teachers ask you that.

'Uh... sure...'

As I leave my seat the kid, Hitsugaya, finally looks up from his drawing as if only just noticing my existence. I wonder what his attention span is- not that high, I'm guessing, 'cause after watching his turquoise eyes widen as he stares at my hair, he pauses for a couple of seconds and then gets back to his drawing. I turn away and then make my way up to the front of the classroom. When I turn to face the others again, I see about thirty pairs of eyes (give or take) all fixated on my hair. Crap, they always look at my freaking hair.

DAMN MY STUPID GENES.

'Um... there's not really much to say,' I begin, the usual frown on my face deepening.

_Useless, _chides the pale me.

For the first time, I truly regret shoving off Zangetsu's description of my latest background. I can't... remember it.

Oh shit.

'Well, tell us where you came from,' Ochi-sensei says, smiling.

_Shit... America, wasn't it?_

_ Why're you asking me? Dumbass..._

'I was... born in America, and... that's where my family is from!' I exclaim, remembering. 'But I've lived in Japan most of my life.'

'Where have you been living until now?'

I have to give an incorrect answer for that one, because I have to wipe away any evidence of my previous home. This is all because it would be easier for the Hollows to track me down if I don't. Finally, I'm allowed to go and sit down in my seat again, and the class continues. By the time I get back to the desk, Hitsugaya has coloured the dragon in a pale blue, and it looks as if it's made of ice.

'Hitsugaya-san, perhaps you could bless this class with your concentration,' Ochi-sensei says irritably.

The midget snaps out of the daydream he must have been having as he stares at the teacher blankly.

'Huh?'

'As I thought. Tell me the answer to the question I just asked the class.'

Hitsugaya continues to look clueless, and I can tell he's about to admit that he wasn't listening. Before I know it, I'm nudging him and scribbling on my new books the words, _The answer's Proxima Centauri._ The white-haired boy stares at the message, then says, 'Proxima Centauri?'

The teacher makes a 'tsk' noise, mostly out of surprise and slight irritation. 'Correct. That doesn't actually prove you've been listening in any other part of this lesson. I can see that obvious illustration on your book from here. See me after class please, Hitsugaya-san.'

.

* * *

I've finally located my new locker, and I'm surprised to see that mine is right next to Rukia Kuchiki's.

She ignores me, as if I'm not very interesting, which is a first. I kind of like it when people aren't staring at my freaking hair the whole time. She's also trying not acknowledging the existence of the blue-haired kid behind her, but it seems to be becoming rather difficult.

'Go away, Grimmjow.'

'So, Kuchiki, I hear you hit one of my mates this morning.'

'He insulted my Chappy the Rabbit drawings.'

'Yeah, well, they are kind of crap.'

'And that is why I hate you,' Rukia says in a false cheery voice. 'Now piss off.'

Grimmjow laughs. 'You don't want that, really.'

'You heard her. She wants you to get lost,' I say loudly.

_Ah! So the mouse can squeak!_ The pale me exclaims.

'What did you say, Carrot-top?' Grimmjow says, his arrogant blue eyes now fixed on me.

''Carrot-top'? Making fun of my hair colour is fine coming from you.'

'I wouldn't bother- he's not worth it,' Rukia says, finally talking to me.

'He obviously doesn't know that, or he wouldn't be bothering you,' I say dismissively. I swear I catch a glimpse of a small smile appearing on Rukia's face as she turns away. Just for a second. She walks off, twisting in and out of crowds, and round a corner, out of view.

'So, what's your problem, Carrot-top?' Grimmjow taunts.

My hand itching to punch him, I reply in a voice only just in control. 'Nothing. Goodbye.' With that, I close my locker and walk away, listening to Grimmjow and his gang laughing.

_Aw, come on, don't walk away! I want action._

_ Tough._

'I wouldn't bother with them,' comes another voice from next to me. I turn and have to look down to see Toshiro Hitsugaya looking up at me.

'What?'

'He just doesn't like you 'cause of your hair. I get the same crap, too.'

'Well, it's not the first time,' I mutter, and Hitsugaya smiles.

'There's no point. Together, he and his gang could wipe the floor with you.'

That's so not true.

'Well, maybe with you,' I reply. 'I mean, given that you're so...'

'So what?'

'… small.'

'I'm not that small!' he shouts in protest. 'Besides, I'm not that bad at fighting- I kind of have to if I want to survive school. You may look like you can fight, but Grimmjow's really good, and he's got a gang behind him. He's just the type that you should stay away from.'

'Yeah, I kind of gathered that.'

'Well... see you.' He makes his way over to wherever his next lesson is.

'Thanks for the advice... I think...' I call.

_So... you gonna fight anyone now?_ I hear the pale me ask hopefully.

_SHUT. UP. FOR. ONCE._


	6. Welcome to the family

**Welcome to the family**

'So, is there any reason for us to move from our very new home after today?' Zangetsu asks.

'I was on my very best behaviour,' I assure him.

'No enemies, then? There's nobody in the local hospital?'

'Just a dick named Grimmjow, and no harm has come to him.'

Zangetsu raises an eyebrow. 'Need I be worried?'

I sigh. 'They're in every school, Zangetsu. Some kids are just like that. Get used to it.'

'Did you interact with anyone else?'

'I'm going to take that to mean, did you make any friends? And the answer's the same as it usually is. No.' I decide not to mention Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki.

'Good. Now, come and have a look at this.'

He steps aside and I walk through the front door into the house. I know that the only place he'll be wanting to show me anything is his study, so I make my way there now. The various laptops and monitors are all switched on, completely covering the large desk. Zangetsu leads me over to the computer in the middle, indicating an online article from a news website on the screen. I take a seat and stare at it. It's about some battle that took place somewhere near New York, where a father and son fought what the police think is a gang. The gang managed to disappear mysteriously from the scene, but not before they seriously wounded the father, who is now in a critical condition in private hospital. The boy is nowhere to be seen, and everyone believes he must have been kidnapped.

'Look,' Zangetsu says, clicking on an ID picture that they pulled out of the father's wallet. The man had long black hair, neatly trimmed, with these weird white hair garments, and his appearance isn't ringing any bells, so I look at my Cêpan, waiting for him to explain.

'I remember him,' Zangetsu says slowly. 'He's a Cêpan.'

My mouth drops open. 'So... the boy is-?'

'A Garde. Yes. Number Nine, I believe.'

'… Holy crap...' I whisper, still staring at the screen. 'So, d'you think the Hollows have taken him...?'

Zangetsu bows his head. 'It's possible. The Garde children still have the Charm on them, so they shouldn't be able to inflict any harm on Nine. You are the only one of the Garde who is actually in danger. The same, however, cannot be said for the Cêpan. I believe the Hollows will come for Nine's Cêpan in the hospital, sooner or later.'

'Then... then we need to go to America,' I say, my heart beating at an abnormally fast pace in my chest. 'We can go and rescue them!'

'That's out of the question,' Zangetsu says quietly. 'You haven't developed any Legacies yet, and you would have no chance against an army of Hollows.'

'But- but they might die!'

'Nine is safe, Ichigo.'

'What about his Cêpan?!' I say, growing angry. 'He has no Charm to protect him!'

Zangetsu sighs. 'As much as it pains me to admit it, we cannot risk it. We Cêpan are expendable next to you Garde. You are the ones that will help Lorien rise again, and we certainly cannot go. You're next in line to die, so there's no way we can risk your life. If you were to meet any one of the Garde, the Charm would break and the Hollows won't have to kill you in order. That will put everyone at risk, especially since you have no powers yet.'

'We can't just sit here and do nothing!' I shout. 'We're the last of the Loric, no one is expendable!'

Zangetsu looks rather impressed by my latest comment, but he doesn't have any time to say anything, because at that moment we hear something slam against the door.

.

* * *

The sun has set and as I look through the windows, I can see it has grown quite dark outside and it's also raining. Zangetsu and I tense, both glancing through the windows, to see if we can see anybody outside. The loud noise against the door was definitely not a human knocking.

'_I'll go. You need to wait here,'_ Zangetsu mouths at me. I nod, because this is apparently expected of me, as a Garde. The Cêpan's job is to protect me.

Zangetsu pulls a kitchen knife out of his pocket, something he keeps there for emergencies. This kind of makes me feel that something really bad is about to happen.

What if they've found us?

Zangetsu makes his way slowly to the front door, knife held out ready. His other hand reaches down tentatively for the handle, and I watch in suspense. The door swings open.

Zangetsu looks down, then chuckles.

'What?' I whisper frantically. 'What is it?'

He turns around, grinning, and steps aside so I can see it. A golden coloured cat with a shaggy mane, almost like a mini lion. A smile brakes out across my face too, as I approach the cat, who doesn't seem to be afraid in the least.

'Hey there,' I greet, bending down to stroke it under its chin. The poor creature is extremely wet, and seems to have no intention of going back outside again. It's purring contentedly.

'Hey. You gave us a scare,' I say, still smiling, as Zangetsu closes a door.

'Looks like a stray,' my Cêpan muses.

I look up hopefully. 'Can we keep him?'

'Why?'

'I'll have someone to talk to.'

'What's wrong with me?' he asks jokily.

'Seriously?' I say with a laugh. I pick the cat up and hold him in front of Zangetsu.

'Come on, look at him. How can you not love him? Please can we keep him? _Please_?'

He smiles. 'Sure, what the hell.'

'Thank you!' I put the cat down so I can have a look at him probably. His fur is matted and quite dirty, but I can still see a collar around his neck.

'Looks like he wasn't always a stray,' I say, fiddling with the collar, noticing the faded colours on the fabric. There's also a little name tag, but there are no details aside from his name.

'I wonder what happened to your owner,' I muse as I scratch the dirt off the name tag so I can read it properly

_**Hello, my name is Kon.**_

'Hello, Kon,' I say. 'My name is Four, but you can call me Ichigo. Welcome to the family.'

The cat continues to purr in reply.

.

* * *

That night, I have a dream about Number Nine.

I'm not even aware of how I know that the red-headed kid who looks about sixteen or seventeen is Number Nine, but it is definitely him. He's crouching underneath a bush in a forest at night time, and all around I can see dark figures in long black overcoats with flash lights walking around, obviously trying to find him. Nine bares his teeth and mutters, 'Damn Hollows.'

So these people are Hollows... I haven't seen them since the destruction of my planet, and I can't actually remember what they look like. It's dark in the dream, and the collars of their overcoats are covering their faces, so I can't see their faces.

_Run, Nine,_ I think. _They're going to find you any second now. They won't be able to kill you but they'll still imprison you. You have to run._

Nine rubs his hands together, trying not to make any noise, then he points them at the nearest Hollow. They begin to glow red and then a jet of crimson light erupts from his palms, hitting the Hollow in the chest. The Hollow grunts in pain and falls over, not dead but wounded. A grin flashes over Nine's face and then he shoots out from underneath the bush and races away as fast as he can. The Hollows all begin to shout and point, and I see them holding up these huge machine guns, pointing them at Nine's retreating back. I panic, then relax. Even if they do manage to hit him, he won't be harmed because of the charm. Whatever damage they try to do to him will be inflicted on them instead. At least, that's what Zangetsu has told me will happen as long as the charm remains strong.

_ Run, Nine. You have developed a laser Legacy, by the looks of it, and when I have Legacies of my own I will look for you and the others._

_ Lorien will rise again._


	7. Bad timing, much?

**Bad timing, much?**

I leave nice and early for school for several reasons: the main one being that if I give myself a lot of time, there will be no reason to run. I love a chance to stretch my legs, an opportunity I don't often get, but it's not safe in a busy town so I can stop myself from racing all the way there by leaving early. I walk at quite a slow pace, which is rather frustrating, but I need to appear human.

The streets aren't that busy because it's an early hour. I start wondering about my new home again, questioning whether I can get used to it. For certain, nothing can beat the last place I lived in. The house was great, I even made a couple of friends named Keigo and Mizuiro... not that I'll ever see them again...

'Hey! Strawberry!'

I freeze, startled. The voice came for _above_ me. I'm immediately on my guard, my muscles tense as my head shoots up. Just over my head, I can see a figure in a tree staring down at me with large violet eyes.

'How's it going?' Rukia Kuchiki asks, grinning at my confused expression. 'Gave you quite a scare, didn't I?'

I quickly regain my composure. 'Don't be ridiculous,' I say dismissively. 'You barely surprised me. And don't call me Strawberry!'

She laughs. 'That's your name, isn't it? 'Ichigo' means 'Strawberry'!'

_She's got that right,_ the pale me snickers.

I ignore him. 'I thought you didn't like talking to me,' I say to Rukia.

She continues to smile. 'I had to make sure you weren't an asshole like all the other jerks at school, especially Grimmjow. You stood up to him. That means you're good, as far as I'm concerned.'

'Why would I be anything like that shithead?' I ask, scowling.

'Orange hair, blue hair... you both stand out.'

'… Fair point. Why are you up in that tree?'

'Why not?' Rukia asks. 'It gives me a clear advantage- I can scare the hell out of who walks by, if I want. Besides, I like climbing to high places. And nobody can look over my shoulder from up here and tell me how crap my drawings are.' She indicates the sketch pad on her lap. 'Anyway, it passes the time before school.'

I find a my mouth curling upwards at the sides slightly, realising that once again this girl has been able to make me smile. What a strange human.

.

We walk to school together, and she tells me about the school. General knowledge, nothing particularly important; who to avoid, which teachers are actually nice, and which subjects completely suck.

And of course, Grimmjow pops up in the conversation.

He and Rukia have known each other for a very long time. She was never a big fan of him, because she could suss out even as a small child that he was a bully. As they got older, he developed a huge crush on her, naturally, and Rukia actually gave him a chance. After the first date, she fully concluded that he was a slimball, and now she's one hundred percent not interested.

Imagine me having an ordinary human life, where I would have relationship issues. It's so weird to think about, but sometimes (okay, a lot of the time) I wish I was an ordinary human being, and not being hunted by an evil race of aliens. Sometimes, I wonder how the other Loric kids feel. Are they totally frustrated, too? Trapped, under pressure. I could blame Zangetsu for constantly reminding me of my duty, but he has sacrificed so much to protect me over the last few years, and I know that he actually had a life back on Lorien.

Oh dear. I'm getting carried away again. I'm supposed to be talking to Rukia, not reminiscing about Lorien. Perhaps I should think about my home planet when I've actually got round to defeating the Hollows alongside the other Loric kids.

'Are you actually any good at fighting?' Rukia asks suddenly, looking me up and down as if analysing me. 'You look like you are.'

'Yeah, I'm not bad.'

'Good, you're gonna need to be. If Grimmjow catches us talking, he'll kill you. Although usually I've got the violence covered.'

'What d'you mean...?' I ask slowly.

Rukia smirks. 'Let's just say I'm not the kind of girl that gets pushed around easily.

'That, I can believe. I heard that teacher yelling at you yesterday morning. So, you punched someone in the face?'

Rukia flashes me a grin. 'Nnoitora's always asking for it. Now he knows not to dis Chappy the Rabbit.'

'Chappy the... Rabbit?'

'You know, the cartoon. I grew up with it.'

'For someone as tough as you, it's kind of hard to picture you with a soft spot for a little white bunny. Please tell me you don't have Chappy merchandise.'

'So... so what if I do?!' she says, an angry blush appearing on her face. I snort with laughter. Which is a really bad idea. She stomps down on my foot, hard, and I yelp in pain.

_HAHAHAHA! YOU WERE SO ASKING FOR THAT!_

_ SHUT UP!_

'Hey, what the hell was that for?!'

'What's wrong with Chappy the Rabbit?!'

'Well... isn't it supposed to just be for little kids?'

_You're making it worse, dumbass._

I certainly don't need him to tell me that. The other stomp on my foot that I receive informs me that I have certainly crossed the line. Once she's finished attacking me, she continues walking, the blush still not leaving her face, pouting, making her petite features look kind of cute.

.

* * *

It happens in Maths, which I unfortunately share with Grimmjow. We've been given questions twenty to thirty of Algebra to complete within the next ten minutes, when I start to feel a little sick. Not just ordinary sick, but really hot sick, as if I'm getting a fever. Grimmjow's been flicking pencil sharpenings and cut-off pieces of his rubber at me for the last few minutes, and when I feel myself going hot, I initially assume it's out of anger or something. He doesn't even usually sit in the seat behind me, and when the teacher asked him to move he just smiled arrogantly and informed her he'd be on his best behaviour. So he's actually come here with the sole purpose to piss me off.

Well, it's working.

'C'mon, Kurosaki. Get mad or something, I'm bored as shit.'

_I could kill you easily, Grimmjow,_ I hiss inside my head.

_Do it then,_ the pale me yawns.

I clench my fists in frustration. I don't understand; I've dealt with this kind of crap before, so why am I getting so mad now?

I wrinkle my nose, as I smell something weird. Smoke? Is something on fire? I look around the class, wondering whether anyone else has noticed, but no one else looks confused (aside from the ones really struggling with the maths). This means the fire, if there is one, must be near me. I look down...

… and bite my lip to keep from screaming.

My palms are alight in a small, dancing flame. The horribly strange thing is, the pain should be intense. But all I feel is a fever-like burning spreading through my body. What the hell's going on?!

'Something wrong, Kurosaki?' whispers Grimmjow's sniding voice in my ear. 'You're shaking. Heh heh, did I scare ya?'

'Kurosaki-san, is something wrong?' the teacher asks, looking rather concerned.

'I- I have to use the restroom!' I splutter, clenching my fist, hoping like hell that it won't cause serious pain to my hand. My hands are still glowing, no matter how tight I close my fists. I jump to my feet, forgetting one of Zangetsu's number one rules: never leave without your bag. Never mind that- I'm already out the room and racing down the corridor.

_Four?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!_ The pale me hisses, and for once he doesn't sound annoying. He almost seems concerned, as if he actually gives a damn.

_What's going on?!_ I shriek, sounding a little hysterical.

_It's... it's your first Legacy._ The pale me sounds bewildered.

'No... no freaking way...' I whisper. I decide that the safest thing to do is to leave the school, no matter how much trouble I get into. I finally make it to the front entrance, racing past the receptionist, hoping like hell that I won't collapse before I get home.

Racing through the streets is so very, very hard. I start to get extremely dizzy, and I actually begin to rely on the pale me to give directions because I really can't see. The world is spinning at a disturbing angle and I really, really, really need help.

Finally, hope. I slam my hand against the front door three times, hyperventilating, feeling my head searing with burning hot pain. And my palms are still on fire. Come on, hurry up, Zangetsu... HURRY UP!

He opens the door, and, because I was leaning against it, I fall through and land on the carpet.

'Help,' I mutter feebly.


	8. About damn time

**About damn time**

'What is it?' I whisper, feeling sick as I look at the flame flickering vibrantly up my palm. Maybe I am getting a fever, because now I'm not feeling hot, but the exact opposite The fire is sending icy trickles up my arm and making me shiver, although I can still feel it radiating heat. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm finding it seriously creepy.

'A fire Legacy,' Zangetsu replies, watching me carefully to see how I'll react.

I swallow. 'So... what, exactly? Will I be able to shoot fireballs from my hands or something?'

'Yes, eventually,' he answers.

I feel a smile beginning to break across my face despite the panic I was going through. 'Hey... that's kind of cool.'

Zangetsu smiles as well. 'Well, I'm afraid that the control of fire won't come immediately. Have you heard of Lumen?'

'Lumen... as in like, lights?'

'Yes. Lumen is regarded as one of the weaker Legacies to begin with, because the most it can enable you to do for the first few months is allow the user to light their palms up like flash lights. The fact that your hands actually caught fire instead of glowing suggests that you have a particularly powerful Legacy, far more developed than the ordinary Lumen. I would imagine that it shouldn't take you as long to master the fire technique.'

'Sweet,' I say. 'Is Lumen and the elemental fire thing always linked?'

'Not always. Some Garde only ever receive the simple Lumen, where their palms light up, but I can guarantee you'll have the fire powers too,' he says.

'Well, that's definitely made me feel better!' I exclaim, picturing in my mind a slightly older me running through a battle field shooting fire balls at silhouettes of the enemy.

_ Not yet,_ says the pale me.

_But soon, _I reply, smiling inside.

.

* * *

We eventually have to place my hands in a bowl of water to extinguish the fire, and once they're dry again the fire doesn't come back, although I still feel slightly sick. But I don't mind. I have my first Legacy, and it's a powerful one.

'Not your most powerful,' Zangetsu tells me. 'Your most powerful Legacy will be your last one. The others are all building up in strength until you get to that final one.'

'So is this my weakest?'

'Yes. This is your first one, Lumen, and the flame is a notice that you'll develop an elemental, fire, one day.'

'How exactly can I make the fire come back?' I ask.

'You won't be able to yet. As I said, that's just a preview of what is to come. You can practice making your palms glow like flash lights, however. That is Lumen.'

I'm growing impatient, however. 'But what good is having flash light palms? That's completely useless next to the fire one!'

He smiles. 'Don't underestimate Lumen, Ichigo. Blinding an opponent during a fight can mean the difference between life and death. Be patient- the fire will come one day.'

We're now sitting on the sofa of our new living room, and Kon is lying on my lap, purring. He didn't even find the fire disturbing. Strange animal.

'So... what are you going to tell the school?' I ask after a moment's thought.

'Ah, don't worry. I always think of an excuse,' he answers, smiling. 'It was your second day. How does nervous breakdown sound?'

'Terrible,' I grumble in response. 'I've told you before, I don't want to be a bully magnet.'

He pulls his laptop off the table next to him and begins typing away. I take a deep breath as I'm watching him, and decide to ask the thing I've been dreading about.

'So does this mean we're not moving away?' I murmur hesitantly.

He examines me behind his glasses. 'I've certainly considered it, but it would look a little suspicious leaving having only just arrived in Karakura.'

Relief courses through me. I'm so damn tired of moving all the time, so the idea of staying here sounds great.

I tense when I hear a knock at the door. It's not a slamming sound like the one Kon made last night when he arrived, but Hollows are good at disguising themselves. Even so, I get up to answer it, leaving Zangetsu typing away as if he hasn't heard anything.

It's Rukia Kuchiki.

She must have been walking back from school. She holds out a sheet of paper with distinguishable maths questions printed out on it.

'You left before the teacher gave out the homework,' she says.

'Uh... thanks...'

She flashes me a small smile and then she's off, walking down the garden path and out of sight behind the wall.

'Who was that at the door?' Zangetsu asks as I come back through the door.

I grin and reply, 'Just a classmate. Giving me homework.'

'Did you act all shaky and scared?'

'No. Why?'

'Oh, shit. Already you're failing at my nervous breakdown cover up story!'

I laugh. 'There's no way I'm going back to school with everyone thinking I had a nervous breakdown.'

'Too late,' he says, grinning evilly. 'I've already sent the email.'

.

* * *

I'm upset at first to think that I'm not allowed to go to school tomorrow (Zangetsu's orders), but when I discover why, I find it completely acceptable.

I'm going to be starting training.

_Finally._

I lie in bed, unable to sleep, staring up at the cracked paint on the ceiling, absent-mindedly stroking Kon with one hand, as he is lying on my chest, fast asleep. It's completely dark aside from the glow of the small lamp on my bedside table. I've waited _so long_ for my Legacies, and now the first one has come...

_ Wait, hang on. You said you were going to tell me you are when my first Legacy comes,_ I think directly at the pale me, wondering whether I'll get an answer._ Well, it's here, so tell me._

_ It's complicated, Four. Maybe in the morning,_ he replies, sounding sleepy, which I know is just an act.

_No. Now._

He sighs. _It would better tomorrow, during your training._

_You promise?_ I say, trying to sound threatening.

_ Yeah, yeah. Whatever._

_._

* * *

'Hang on- is that the Chest?!' I say incredulously, staring at the large box under Zangetsu's arm.

'Yes. We're going to be using it.'

'You mean we're... actually going to open it?!'

'That's the general idea, yes,' he says, smiling at my bewilderment.

We've always had the Chest. It was brought with us from Lorien, and each member of the Garde was given one, as they have our Inheritance inside. Except I've never been allowed to look inside. Over the years Zangetsu has kept it hidden, and in all that time I have often attempted to find and open it. I stopped about two years ago, when I actually did manage to locate it in the cupboard of his room, only to find him standing behind me with his eyebrows raised. I sheepishly admitted that I was extremely curious, and all he said was, 'Go on then. Open it.' I wasn't sure whether he was serious or not, but I attempted to open it anyway. There was a lock on it but no slot for a key, which I couldn't understand. I tried pushing it open but nothing worked. Eventually, I gave up and he told me that I wasn't ready yet.

'How are we going to open it?' I ask.

He smiles. 'It's not easy. You and I are the only ones who will ever be able to open it, and we cannot do it alone. We need each other to open it. Unless I'm dead, in which case you'll be able to do it by yourself.'

'Then... how exactly...?'

'Place your hand on one side of the lock,' he instructs, holding it out for me. I do as I'm told, and he places one of his hands on the other side of the lock. There's a moment of silence where nothing happens and then a small whirring noise.

And then a click, as the Chest opens.

'Whoa!' I whisper. 'How come we never did this earlier?!'

'We can only open the chest after you've developed your first Legacy. Congratulations, Ichigo Kurosaki, Number Four.'

'Thanks!' I say with a grin.

I lean forward eagerly, but Zangetsu's already pulling it away from me and walking away.

'Hey!'

'Wait here,' he commands. 'There are some things inside here that you are not ready to see.'

I am so utterly disappointed but he doesn't seem to care. He leaves the room and I sit on the sofa, pouting for a second before asking, _Now?_

_ Wait,_ answers the pale me.

Zangetsu returns, carrying a strange looking stone, about six inches long, two inches thick. It is perfectly smooth and oblong, clear on the inside but cloudy in the centre. He sets it down in front of me, and I glance at it curiously.

'What is it?'

'A Loric crystal.'

'What's it for?'

'Hold it,' he instructs, and I do as he says, reaching down to grab it. The moment my skin comes into contact with the smooth, polished rock my hands begin to glow like torches, tremendously bright. The rock begins to feel warm. The cloudy mass in the centre is swirling, turning in on itself like a wave. The pendant hanging around my neck, marking me as one of the nine Loric children, begins to get hot as well.

'If you weren't developing Lumen, the crystal would light your hands up. Instead, it's the other way around. _You're_ the one making the crystal do that. It's reacting to your new Legacy.'

I watch my palms and the crystal glowing together.

'Shall we start?' Zangetsu asks.

'Of course!'

.

I'm in the side-ways world once again, and I wonder why. Zangetsu has told me that I'm supposed to let my mind drift to whatever I need to see while he places the crystal on my arm, moving it up and down. At some point he's supposed to light a fire under my arms, which are dangling over the side of the wooden coffee table I'm lying on.

'Aren't I supposed to be having visions of Lorien?' I say aloud, hearing my voice echoing off the sides of the blue skyscrapers.

'This _is_ the vision, genius,' comes the pale me's voice. I turn to my right to see him standing there wearing that usual grin of his. He points over in the distance with his pale hand towards the jungles of Lorien, his black and yellow glowing in anticipation.

'Well? You coming or what?'


	9. A perfect then messed up past

**A perfect then messed up past**

Flying feels as natural as breathing in this vision. I'm surprised at first, because I had no idea it was possible to fly in these dreams, but when I saw the pale me taking off I realised that maybe it's easy after all. I just sort of will myself up, and quite soon I'm heading over the jungle in the distance.

Why is he taking me there? Is there something he wants to show me?

The jungle is so beautiful. We land on the ground and I stare around in wonder. The luscious green leaves form a thick canopy over the forest floor, with little rays of sunlight hitting the ground here and there through gaps in leaves above. We stop beside a little river, where I can see a strange looking animal taking a gulp of water. It resembles a deer in the structure of its body, but its fur is turquoise and seems to glow, and it has no antlers. Zangetsu has often told me of the beautiful creatures living on Lorien. So much more special than anything you'll find on Earth.

So very perfect. A wonderful planet.

I see a whole load of other amazing animals as I make my way through the undergrowth, following the pale me. All of them are fantastic shapes and colours, blending in and camouflaging with the weird shades of the leaves. Every colour of the rainbow can be found if you look hard enough, but the hundreds of shades of green dominate the jungle, the only things Earth jungles actually have in common with those of Lorien.

Eventually, the trees part and I can see civilisation. It isn't too different from the cities on Earth, but the architecture differs greatly. Great monuments stand out, and I can see people gazing at them in wonder, despite the fact that they probably pass them every day. It makes me sad to think of how I was denied this life. This past flashback is beautiful, and I want nothing more than for it to be real.

We wonder through the streets, and I'm struck again by how similar some of this can be to Earth. Zangetsu has told me that the Loric were thousands of years ahead of humans in terms of technology, and so whenever we travelled to Earth we often helped humans out. The people of Earth were influenced by our cultures, and they even worshipped our people as gods in places.

The neighbourhood that we're in now is peaceful, with the odd few people in their gardens enjoying the sunlight, while children race up and down the street playing imaginary games. The pale me finally stops in front of one house, staring at a small child of about four years old playing with an animal that resembles a German Shepard puppy.

A small child with orange hair.

I press my hands up against the fence, knowing that I am invisible because this is a memory, staring down at the younger version of me. He is giggling as the puppy rolls around on the grass, barking in delight. Little me tries to grab the puppy's tail, but the animal changes shape in the blink of an eye, becoming a small green songbird. The younger version of myself lets out a shriek of laughter and tries catching the bird, but it soars too high over his head.

'What are you doing?' comes a cheerful woman's voice from the door to the house, and my heart skips a beat. Standing there, smiling down and the younger me and the animal, is my mother.

Her long wavy brown hair is tied in a knot at the back and she has long bangs coming down to her chin. Her warm brown eyes are fixed on the younger me fondly. And, clutched tightly in her two arms, are my baby sisters. One has hair the same shade as our mother's, but the other one has jet black hair. Both are wide awake and are blinking confusedly in the bright light from the sun.

'I was just playing with Kage!' little me exclaims, getting to his feet.

'Ah! Why don't you wanna play with me?!' my father exclaims, appearing at the door with a ridiculous grin on his face, making them all laugh.

.

The scene shifts, and now it's night time and there are fireworks high up in the black sky. We're in a square, and I can see my family and my younger self all standing together among the crowd, all laughing and cheering like everyone else. A celebration. Two moons, hanging on opposite sides of the horizon. Oh God. This is the day that the Hollows come.

A man is trying to push his way through the crowd towards my family. With a start I realise he is Zangetsu. He's so much younger, and he's not even wearing glasses. He seems frantic and as soon as he locks eyes with my father, it seems contagious. My father is already looking worried.

'Are they-?' he begins.

'Yes. They're here,' Zangetsu says darkly.

.

* * *

Now we're in my old home, and it's very dark. No lights are on but outside there are flashes and loud bangs. My family and the younger me are huddled around in the living room with Zangetsu, while the pale me and I are watching the scene.

'We need to get him to the ship straight away,' Zangetsu is saying. 'They'll be leaving as soon as possible.'

'Can't they take Karin and Yuzu too?' my mother asks tearfully.

Zangetsu shakes his head sadly. 'The Charm has already been cast. Besides, they're not Garde. I'm sorry, Masaki.'

'What number has he been given?' my father says quietly.

'Number Four.'

'Mommy... what's going on?' asks the little me.

'Hush, darling,' my mother says, holding him close to her.

'We have no more time to spare,' Zangetsu says, standing up from the armchair he is sitting on. 'We need to get out of here. Now.'

.

* * *

'What's going on?!' screams the younger me. He and Zangetsu are racing down a darkened street, only illuminated by the flames. Around them, people are running around, screaming, shouting, yelling. Everyone is panicking and above there is a ominous dark shape, standing out from the sky by the bright lights flashing around the edge. A Hollow ship.

'Come on. We need to hurry,' Zangetsu says urgently, grabbing the hand of the younger me and pulling him along.

'I want Mommy and Daddy!' little me cries.

'We have to go!'

'What happens now?' I whisper, watching them run off.

'Everybody dies,' the pale me says simply. 'Everyone except you lucky lot.'

The scene dissolves again.

.

* * *

Somehow the younger me has gotten separated from Zangetsu. People are pushing past, and at the end of the street I can see a dark figure clad in black amour and a darkened helmet, shouldering a huge gun.

Then that figure starts firing at people.

All around, the Loric are falling. Ordinary Cêpans, unable to defend themselves. The Garde must be elsewhere, battling an army, while stray Hollows have attacked the neighbourhood and are murdering the people.

I remember some of this happening, but up until now it's all been a blur. I remember always being so very terrified, and now I'm being given a vision to show exactly what my four-year-old brain never remembered.

'Zangetsu!' the younger me wails.

The dark clad figure walks right up to the younger me and suddenly I am the younger me, staring through four-year-old eyes, so terribly afraid as the Hollow approaches. Where is Zangetsu? What's going to happen?

The gun is pointed directly at me and I hear a whirring sound inside. Somewhere deep within, I hear a child scream, _NO!_

The Hollow seems to be hesitating, as if confused. Is it taking pity because I'm a child? Of course not, that can't be possible... they're destroying my planet, killing millions of children...

The Hollow's head jerks forwards, then he crumples, narrowly dodging me. I stand, frozen in fear, then I realise my rescuer is my Cêpan.

'Come on!'

.

* * *

I'm still in my four-year-old body, staring out of the spaceship window, watching my dying planet grow smaller and smaller as we move further away.

'I want Mommy and Daddy...' I whisper, tears falling down my face.

_They're gone now,_ comes that same child's voice. A younger version of the pale me frowns in my mind.

'I wanna go home!' I sob, bending down beside the window and burying my head in my hands.

'Four?' comes Zangetsu's voice from an open doorway nearby. He walks over to me and bends down to talk to me.

'Listen to me, Four. One day, we'll come back. We'll leave Earth and Lorien will be our home again. Until then, we have to stay safe. Okay?'

I nod, but the tears still come.

.

* * *

I must have blacked out. I'm lying on a skyscraper, no longer four, and the pale me is sitting next to me.

'That's how it happened?' I whisper.

'That's how it happened,' he confirms.

I get to my feet, feeling a slight lump in my throat, but unlike all the other times I've threatened to cry in the past, I'm not embarrassed. I have just watched my people getting slaughtered, knowing that my family was among them.

'I still don't know what the Hollows look like,' I say after a long pause.

He grins slightly. 'Do you really wanna be in a situation where you find out?'

I think about that. I'll probably only ever see them when my life is in danger. So no. Obviously not.

'Who are you?' I ask for the final time.

He sighs, then looks up at me, serious for once.

'I'm your final Legacy.'


	10. If I were human

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, which is weird coming from me, 'cause usually I'm pretty quick. This chapter was actually ready yesterday but I decided to post it today because... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY!**

* * *

**If I were human**

Is there any point where I'm actually supposed to understand my Legacies? My Cêpan thinks he's explaining it, but it still seems unclear to me. The pale me is maddeningly unhelpful. Big surprise. During my 'training', I am told all about the traditions off Lorien and how they relate to the Legacies. And all I want to do is _develop_ Legacies.

When you think 'training', you think of practising to fight, but until I develop telekinesis, Zangetsu refuses to teach me to fight, and instead only wants to talk about Lorien. Another way it is inconvenient- it leaves me no time to do my homework, as if that was the most important thing on the planet. Every single day, right after school, I am told of the unique powers belonging to famous Garde back on Lorien. Supposedly each of the nine that came to earth are supposed to inherit the Legacies of a specific Elder. Except three are dead. So we've already lost the equivalent of three Elders. Four, if you count the child that never made it here.

I'm really starting to get used to this new home. It turns out that Toshiro Hitsugaya doesn't talk to anybody, and Rukia is one of his only friends. And now I'm one as well. I know, I know- I'm not supposed to make friends, but the two of them are the only decent people I know in that school, and they're not exactly edging away from me. They both have quite a frosty demeanour, but once you get to know them they're nice.

'I swear, every time I see you you're always drawing a dragon,' I mutter, plopping myself down next to Toshiro at lunchtime. He's sitting on the grass under a tree, lunch box forgotten as he focuses intently on the ice dragon on his drawing pad.

'Why are they always made out of ice?'

'Um...' Toshiro looks a little red. 'I like dragons,' he says finally.

I roll my eyes. 'Yeah, I gathered that. The ice?'

'I dunno... it's surreal, I guess.'

'… There must be a deeper meaning. Why else would you be blushing?'

Toshiro blinks. 'Uh... yeah... when I was little, I used to have an imaginary dragon friend...'

I snort with laughter.

'Hey, lot's of people had imaginary friends when they were little!'

'That's not why I'm laughing,' I explain. 'When you say 'I was little', you mean 'I was young'. 'Cause you're still little.'

He scowls. 'Thanks a lot, Ichigo.'

'Taking the piss out of small people again, Ichigo?' Rukia says, dropping down from the lowest branch of the tree as if it's as easy as anything.

'I'm surrounded by midgets,' I grumble, which earns me an extra kick from Rukia.

'Hey, did you guys hear about the Halloween party they're hosting at the shrine?' Rukia says excitedly. 'They want the make it extra spooky so everyone's going on about the spirits you might see there.'

'Seriously, how old are you?' I say with a sigh. 'It's for little kids, Rukia. So, now that I think about it, you and Toshiro could easily go.'

Insert another violent kick here.

'So we should meet up there and go on the Spook Walk.'

''Spook Walk'? Seriously?'

'Don't be so sceptical- I go every year, it's really fun!'

'Ooh, I bet,' I say sarcastically. 'Toshiro, you can't be buying this, surely?'

'Um... actually I always go too,' he says sheepishly.

'And, for the record Ichigo, I'm older than you,' Rukia says stubbornly.

'Oh yeah, how'd you work that one out?'

'The chances are that my birthday is before yours. January the fourteenth.'

'Ah, shit. July the fifteenth.'

'Yes!' she says victoriously.

If only she knew that I might actually be older than her. As if July the fifteenth is my real birthday. It's just the one I'm using for this particular new home.

'Well? You gonna come or what?' Toshiro asks.

Am I going to interact with other people and act like an ordinary human being, possibly risking my identity and therefore my life (although the chances of that are slim)?

Yeah. Of course I'm going to go.

.

* * *

'You know, I still don't know what Hollows look like,' I say as soon as Zangetsu has closed the door behind me, as I have just arrived home from school.

'Well... some of them look rather strange... and some can easily pass as humans just like we can.'

'Oh, goody.'

He smiles. 'Looks won't matter. As a Garde, you should be able to develop this special Legacy very soon that all the Garde posses. It allows you to be able to sense the spirit energy of those around you.'

'Oh, God... you're not hooked up in meditation crap, are you?'

'Very funny. Every single living thing possesses spirit energy. It makes individuals detectable, and you'll also be able to tell how strong certain people are by it. Humans all have similar spirit energy, just like we Loric all have similar spirit energy, although the spirit energy of a Garde is a lot stronger. The Hollows will have a specific type too.'

'Well... what's it like?' I ask.

'You forget, we Cêpans cannot sense it. You'll know when you've developed the Legacy.'

'You know, the pale me says he's my final Legacy,' I say absent-mindedly as I sit down on the sofa in the living room.

Zangetsu's silent for a few seconds, then he says. 'You probably shouldn't worry about that now.'

'Should I give him a name? I mean, just 'cause I can never keep mine doesn't mean he has to give his up.'

_Heh heh. Giving a thing that lives in your brain a name. Do_ not _mention that to a psychiatrist._

_Problem, Shiro?_

_ Oh, how original,_ he answers dryly.

.

* * *

Zangetsu's right. It's quite hard to explain, but over the next few days I begin to notice people glowing in certain shades, most of them a similar blue, it I concentrate closely. Despite being practically the same, they all have an individual feel to them. As I need to be able to recognise a Hollow when I see one (aside from the fact that they'll be totally different from the spirit energy of humans), I decide to go back into the dreams so I can practice sensing their spirit energies as I watch flashbacks.

Shiro says I'm crap. Apparently I have no talent whatsoever and when I tell Zangetsu, instead of looking worried, he just chuckles slightly and says it's a little harder for some than for others. Apparently I'll get the hang of it sooner or later.

As it turns out, in the end I can get a faint trace of the sort of spirit energy Hollows have. Generally a dark aurora, made of crimsons and occasionally yellows. I also focus on the spirit energy of my people, which is quite obviously a red, some bordering on orange. I imagine mine would be, thanks to the hair.

The Halloween party draws ever closer and I know that despite the fact I really want to go, Zangetsu probably won't let me. Interacting with other people, getting attached to the home we're living in, is apparently a bad idea. We made that mistake last time.

But I already like this home. Today's the day of a Halloween festival being celebrated at the shrine, and I'm going with two friends. Rukia and Toshiro. I'm happy to say they're my friends.

.

* * *

'Hey, Toshiro, d'you know if Momo's coming?'

Rukia, Toshiro and I are standing at the entrance to the shrine, just as it's starting to get dark. A string of people are already flooding through the entrance, most wearing obscure costumes that you could only ever get away with tonight. Rukia is dressed as this weird little devil thing, in small red outfit, complete with the crimsom horns on her head and the trident, looking rather cute, I must admit. Toshiro has come as a white werewolf, and he looks pretty frustrated that are lot of people are pointing at him and giggling. I myself have come as a Frankenstein monster, with this iron bold prop appearing to go through my neck and stitches drawn on across my face and arms, which Rukia helped me with.

'Who's Momo?' I ask.

'An old friend,' Toshiro replies, scanning the crowd. 'She sent me a message saying she might come...'

'Oh, good,' Rukia says with a smile. 'It would be pretty lonely for me if I was just hanging out with boys.'

'Rude,' I point out, smiling myself.

'Toshiro! Rukia!' a girl slightly taller than Rukia with the same shade of raven black hair calls, waving her arm enthusiastically. Her hair is done up in a blue bob at the back and she's dressed as some sort of cat creature with furry black ears.

'Hey Momo,' Rukia greets her, looking relieved. 'This is Ichigo Kurosaki, the new kid. Ichigo, this is Momo Hinamori.'

Momo smiles. 'Nice to meet you, Ichigo.'

Everything goes cold. I stare, unable to believe it. I've been training and training so I can recognise spirit energy, and all around me I can sense the familiar blue of human beings. But right here, obstructing my view, is a red and black. Right here, smiling, all friendly.

Momo Hinamori is a Hollow.

**.**

**I know, she isn't a Hollow in the real story, blah blah blah. I just thought it would be a nice twist. Oh, and I am a HitsuHina fan, but if any one you really hate it and fully support HitsuKarin instead, I'll just keep it as a friendship. You need to tell me whether you mind it or not!**

**When I finish this story, should I go on to do a Bleach version of the Power of Six? 'Cause I have actually planned out who each of the Garde are going to be (as well as their Cêpans) and I've even written down what Legacies they'll get. Please review!**


	11. Kind of hard to keep calm sometimes

**Kind of hard to keep calm sometimes**

Okay, here goes-

**Plan A** (my idea): Make some (believable) excuse that you're not feeling very well. Then leave.

**Problem A**: The Hollow could easily just follow.

**Plan B **(Shiro's idea): Fight and see what happens. This Hollow is smaller than you. You have strength and speed on your side.

**Problem B**: And who's to say that this Hollow won't call for backup?

So, all in all, the two likeliest options are... not options, after all. Then of course there's always...

**Plan C** (my reluctant conclusion): Act like everything is fine and enjoy the festival as a 'normal human being'.

**Problem C **(Shiro's ever-so-helpful contribution): _(I quote)_ Prepare to die, Strawberry.

Oh, yippee. This is going to be _so_ much fun.

'Are you okay, Ichigo?' Rukia asks, concern flickering in her violet eyes.

'Uh, yeah... fine.'

_Great work, Ichi. Really acting normal. Try not to panic or anything, won't you?_

_ Hush, you._

Momo Hinamori, the innocent-seeming girl, the evil Hollow in disguise, possibly my imminent death (I could go on with the titles), is smiling warmly at me. As if she has no idea that I am her enemy. Oh wait, maybe she doesn't. Can Hollows sense spirit energy like we Garde can? Why is God's name did I never ask Zangetsu?! CRAP!

_You're starting to lose it._

_ I said be quiet!_

'So... shall we go then?' Toshiro says, acting slightly nervous around Momo which makes me wonder if perhaps he likes her. Like, _like_-likes her.

_ Super relevant, Strawberry._

_ SILENCE!_

_ … I kill you._

_ Yeah. Hilarious. Perhaps the sort of joke you should pull in an entirely DIFFERENT SITUATION?_ Am I starting to sound hysterical?

'Come on- I can't wait to get on the Spook Walk!' Rukia says, interrupting my thoughts.

'Ooh, me too!' Momo giggles. 'Did you hear that some of the kids from school will be dressing up as zombies to scare everyone on the walk? This will be awesome!'

Acting like a normal human, are we? Well, guess what? I can play that game too.

'How much is it for the Spook Walk?' I ask, pulling my wallet out of my pocket. Yeah, an ordinary human question. There's no reason for this Hollow to be suspicious. Am I thinking about this too much?

_Yes._

Dammit, Shiro's right. I'll just calm down.

'Under sixteen's get in for free,' Toshiro answers.

'Oh no! We're gonna have to pay next year!' Rukia whines.

'Don't worry midget. You can lie about your age and everyone will believe you, seeing how you're so small,' I say with a smile.

Once again, I must ask you to insert a violent kick on my leg here from our favourite violet-eyed midget.

Momo laughs. 'Well, I'm quite small too and Toshiro's tiny so I guess we can lie too!'

Finally. A midget who doesn't get insulted when I refer to their height. If she wasn't my enemy I would actually like her for that.

Soon we're walking around this fairground that has been set up in the shrine, and already I can hear people sounding impressed with how I've 'dyed my hair to make it pumpkin themed'. Idiots. Rukia finds this amusing, naturally, so I have to put up with a good ten minutes of her teasing before we finally reach a stall that catches her attention.

She grabs my hand and pulls me over to this huge bowl of water, with a load of rubber ducks floating around, scribbled on numbers on the sides of each one. Above, an arrangement of toys in packages are hanging up, also with numbers, which means that you catch the duck with the number of the toy you want.

'Twenty-six!' Rukia squeals. I look down at her, confused. Since when does Rukia get this excitable? Then I look up, and I see exactly what Twenty-six is.

Chappy the Rabbit. Of course.

'Ichigo, can you get twenty-six for me?' Rukia says, grabbing onto my arm enthusiastically. Toshiro and Momo laugh.

'Why don't you get it yourself, midget?' I ask.

She pouts, blushes slightly, then mutters, 'The duck with twenty-six on it is in the middle. I... can't reach that far.'

'And that,' I say, feeling slightly triumphant, 'is because you're a midget. Agreed?'

She glares at me. 'I am not a-'

'Careful with what you say. Chappy is at stake.'

'Yes, I am a midget,' she finally says very quietly. 'Could you... could you please get Chappy for me?'

I grin. 'Why, certainly!'

I give the guy at the stall the money and then grab a stick with a hook at the end and reach over the water, aware that it would be Rukia's idea of a joke to push me in. Still, she knows I would never get Chappy in a million years if she were to do that.

'Chappy's... quite hard to... get...' I say through gritted teeth as number fourteen drifts into the way, blocking my route at getting Chappy. I look up to see which one fourteen is.

'Uh... you don't mind having... Yuki the Duck, do you?'

'Chappy!' comes the reply.

'Of course,' I mutter. Finally, I manage to get the duck and I lift it out of the water. The man running the stand reaches up to get the package with Chappy the Rabbit is. He takes the wrappings off and hands the plushie to Rukia, who looks like Christmas has come early.

'Thanks, Ichigo!' she cries, and before I know it she's planted a grateful kiss on my cheek, standing on her tiptoes to do so. I feel a strange whooping sensation in my stomach and my face goes hot.

And of course, Shiro wolf-whistles.

_SHUT. UP._

'So... what next?' asks Toshiro, both he and Momo looking slightly embarrassed.

'Spook Walk now, or d'you want to go round a few more stalls?' I ask Rukia.

'Nah, I'm happy with going on the Spook Walk,' Rukia says, smiling happily at the Chappy.

'It's not even Halloween themed,' I point out.

'Yes it is!' she cries, shoving it in my face so I can see the little black pieces of fabric on the back.

'Oh. Chappy the Bat-Rabbit. Now I've seen everything,' I tease.

'Are we going or not?' Toshiro says impatiently.

'Coming, coming.'

We line up, ready for the spook walk. Everyone is supposed to go in little groups and so the four of us are happy to go together. Or at least, the other three are, because I'm still shooting wary glances at Momo.

_It's as if you think she's gonna pull a gun out from underneath her cat outfit or something,_ Shiro mutters.

_I haven't ruled it out._

_ Or perhaps she has secret venomous fangs. Or her claws are dipped in poison._

_ Would you quit with the horror clichés, please._

_ Ah, wait! Maybe her tail is a whip!_

I roll my eyes, exasperated. Lucky for me, I'm standing in a long queue, so anyone who has seen me do this will naturally assume it is out of boredom.

_You could always leave it to me if something goes wrong, _Shiro says in a rather menacingly quiet tone.

_What?_

_ I could take over. And deal with any Hollows that come. That is, if you're too scared._

_ 'Take over'?_

_ The body._

_ Oh yeah, and what would happen to me?_

_ You'd be trapped in my mind, just as I am in yours. Temporarily, of course, _he adds silkily.

_You're my final Legacy. I haven't... okay, this sounds weird, but I haven't developed you yet. I have to gain all my other Legacies first, right? Is that what my final Legacy is, then?_

_ Among other things. It's more like an early symptom, like how your hands caught fire at the beginning of your Lumen even though you haven't actually gained the fire Legacy yet. This is something _I'll_ be able to do however. One of _my_ abilities._

_ You have your own abilities?_

_ Mirroring yours. I guess so. Don't worry, your final Legacy will be a lot more interesting than just me being able to take control of the body._

'… you even listening?'

'What?' I say stupidly, and I hear Shiro laughing in my mind.

'It's time to go, fool,' Rukia says, pointing the queue, which has shortened considerably.

Rukia surprises me by taking my hand in hers.

'Ready?'

'Yep,' I say, keeping a straight face but glowing on the inside.

* * *

**More Halloween in the next chapter! And please, I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH! I ACTUALLY LOST INTEREST I FAN FICTION AND GOT DEPRESSED FOR TWO DAYS BECAUSE I HAD NO NEW REVIEWS ON ANOTHER STORY! SO, REVIEW!**


	12. I'm getting sick of waiting

**Okay... gotta say sorry for two reasons:**

**1) I broke my promise. No Halloween. Will be in the next chapter.**

**2) As you can see, this is a short chapter.**

**But, as you can also see (hopefully, if fan fiction doesn't screw up or anything) the writing of the chapter is underlined. This clearly means, somebody else's point of view. Yes, I know. Seven's point of view shouldn't be seen until Power of Six. But I can't wait for a bloody sequel. I'm doing it_ now_.**

**Complain if you wish. I really couldn't care less. Just to let you people know, I am really enjoying writing this story, and...**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HETALIA!**

**Random... I know... but what the hell? Hetalia is awesome and so very, very popular. My 'subtle' way of getting reviews. Also review if you don't like Hetalia. Or if you just haven't watched it. Or you're indifferent. Oh, what the hell, just PLEASE REVIEW ALREADY!**

* * *

**I'm getting sick of waiting**

Wait until I get out of this place. That's what I have to convince myself, anyway. It's far too frustrating being here. We're supposed to be moving. That was the task we were given. Blend in, get away, never stay for long. Yet I have been here for years. True, no Hollows have shown up, but they're looking for me. Well, maybe not me directly as they'll need to get through Four, Five and Six first, but that does not mean I am safe.

This isn't right. I can beg Rangiku as much as possible, put my pleas always fall on drunken ears. She's supposed to be my Cêpan! She's supposed to protect me! Is this her way of doing so? Trapping me in this convent, while she herself lives here to, never taking any role seriously, drinking every night?

Gosh, how bitter am I sounding? Sorry, this isn't like me at all, really! I'm just tired. I didn't sleep last night, not after the reoccurring nightmare I've been having, ever since Three was killed. Poor Four, wherever he or she is. It must be terrifying, being next. At least I have some faint consolation: if a Hollow tries to harm me, the damage will be inflicted on them instead. Not that I'd ever want that in the first place. I spend so much time wondering what would have happened if there hadn't been a war, if there was never any fighting. Growing up on Lorien... from an ordinary point of view, as a true Loric in this fantasy world of mine, it would seem ordinary, but to me (and the other remaining Loric if they think about it like I do) it would be a heaven. Because we would know exactly what the war did to our planet in reality.

Going into detail again, aren't I? Sorry... nobody wants to be hearing horrible depressing stuff like this, really. Maybe I should talk about the ordinary 'human' life I have instead! Yeah! That sounds much more cheerful.

My human life is... not great. No, forget that, let me start over.

My human life could be better, but considering there is so much suffering in the world, I have it easy. Or would do, if I wasn't being tracked by a race of aliens intent on destroying me. Just straying off subject again...

… and back on topic: I know one girl who I guess I could call a friend, Tatsuki. She's nice, and she doesn't judge me like other people do. People think I'm one of those girls that are proud of their looks and bodies, and like to show them off to boys. I have no idea why that is.

Then of course, there's Rangiku, my 'guardian'. She can be quite disliked by the other staff at the convent because of her irresponsible ways, but I've always thought she bribed them so we could live here. Probably with our precious gems from Lorien.

I need Legacies. There, I said it. I want to become stronger. It is my duty to fight. I want to help the other Loric children.

I've got to find them first.

Unless they find me first.

I am Number Seven, or as everyone else knows me, Orihime Inoue.


	13. Could it get any worse? Yes

**Guess what? I'm still alive!**

**And I would _never _abandon this story. So don't worry about that.**

**I'll keep it in Ichigo's point of view mostly, but there will be Orihime's too as a minor perspective.**

* * *

**Could it get any worse? Yes**

A good trick in this situation is not to panic. I remember when I was about thirteen, not long after Two was killed, and Zangetsu went through various scenarios where I might be in serious trouble and he may not be there.

For instance:

a) I find myself surrounded in a public place by Hollows and he is nowhere in sight.

Stay calm, and don't rely on humans to protect you, because they are weak next to me and the Hollows.

b) He is dead and I am being chased by them.

Don't stop, no matter how frightened or upset I am. Do not fight unless I know I can handle the consequences. By that, I mean that if I do actually manage to somehow defeat a Hollow army, expect there to be reinforcements.

Naturally, we didn't actually bother discussing a situation in which I might find myself close by to a Hollow, and that Hollow may not even know I am the enemy.

I've been keeping a close watch on Momo, but she doesn't seem to be pulling out a walkie-talkie or anything like that, so I am to assume there really is the possibility she doesn't know I am Loric. But, unfortunately, it is getting darker and darker as we get into the night and we are now under the cover of trees on the Spook Walk. Oh, and I am still holding Rukia's hand.

_ Not relevant._

_ Shut up._

'Just to warn you Ichigo, Grimmjow and his mates always sign up to be the monsters on the Spook Walk,' Toshiro says, and I can just make out his eyes narrowing in the light, or rather, lack of light.

'So, they may try to give us hell,' I mutter.

'Isn't that the point of the Spook Walk?' Rukia says with a daring grin.

'Yeah, I guess so. So, how come I haven't seen you around school, Momo?'

_Smooth._

'Oh, my family and I have been away for a bit,' Momo says with a tired smile.

_Does 'away' mean training to kill Loric children?_

_You worry too much, Ichi._

'Where abouts?'

'New York area. We visited it a couple of times.'

_Dig ding ding ding ding! The New York area; the place where they almost caught Nine a few weeks ago. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, now would you, Miss Hinamori?_

'Did you go up the Empire State Building?' Toshiro asks.

'Yep, and I spent a long time in Central Park, too. It's really amazing, you know, you should really go there one day!'

'Yeah, that sounds great-' Rukia begins, but at that moment we hear a creepy scream somewhere nearby, and we all stop walking, grinning as we realise the actual spooky part is about to start. I personally think Halloween is overrated, but Rukia seems really excited so I guess I might enjoy it.

Suddenly, a figure dressed in black with a painted pale face and plastic chains smeared in crimson jumps out from behind a tree. Momo and Rukia scream in delight and Toshiro gives a little yelp. I decide to act surprised, despite the fact that I could actually sense the spiritual pressure of the person behind the tree.

Heh, no more surprises for me.

The figure runs off into the night, making ghoulish noises in a desperate bid to frighten us. We laugh, and Toshiro mutters, 'You're going to have to do better than that.'

'It's only the beginning,' Rukia says excitedly.

We continue to make our way through the forest, the occasional figure dressed in various monster outfits jumping out to scare us. They have actually given this whole setting an awful lot of thought, with the plastic spiders the size of footballs dangling from trees and the ghostly shrieks in the distance. The girls seem to be enjoying themselves, though I notice they are huddling closer together and Toshiro goes a little quiet whenever they get a surprise.

_ Heh heh heh, _Shiro sniggers. _They'll be scared as shit by the end of this. Sure you're not getting freaked out, Four?_

_ As if. Being able to sense the spiritual pressure is a bit of a spoiler._

Another figure appears through some artificial mist being pumped out by a machine at the base of a tree. This one is extremely tall and dressed as a vampire, and I recognise him as the one that Rukia hit on my first day at school, Nnoitora.

'End of the line,' he hisses, a sinister grin appearing on his face. I roll my eyes, feeling that this is by far the poorest attempt to scare us.

_Look out-_

A searing hot pain flashes across my head and the blackened world is alight in bright sparks for a moment as it swirls at a disturbing angle. More pain erupts throughout my body as it comes into contact with the ground. I can faintly hear outraged yelling and a couple of screams over the ringing in my throbbing ears.

_ Get up! Don't black out!_

Naturally, it all goes black.

Just my luck.

* * *

'You coming, Orihime?'

'Not right now, Tatsuki,' I reply, taking a seat at one of the computers in the school library. The bell has just gone but I want to stay after school. The computers at the convent where I live are always being occupied by other girls so I always take an opportunity to see what's happening around the world here in the library after school.

'Okay, I'm going. See you tomorrow!'

'Bye!'

I immediately click on a world news website to see if there are any big stories, and I wonder if the other Garde are as persistent as me. Probably not. I would imagine their Cêpans do it for them.

Whenever there are big stories involving teenagers, my heart skips a beat as I wonder whether any of them could be fellow Loric. Wishful thinking, I know, but there _are_ others out there and I do need to find them. For instance, a few weeks ago in America, a father and son were attacked by a gang and the father is still in a private hospital. The boy is still missing, believed to have been captured by the gang.

Father: Cêpan.

Son: Garde.

Gang: Hollows.

It certainly makes sense to me, in any case. I'm probably just desperate.

* * *

… _hear me? WAKE UP._

As I finally open my eyes, I realise I am alone. Well, aside from Shiro, anyway.

_Damn, I should have taken control. You are useless, Four-_

_ Not helping! Where are Rukia and the others? Did Momo have something to do with this?_

_ How the hell should I know?! Get up already!_

I pull myself to my feet, feeling dizzy and a bit sick. Looking down at a faint glow beneath me, I find my palms are alight like torches. Zangetsu told me that strong feelings or emotions can bring on my Lumen Legacy. It must be the panic taking control-

_ Oh, no. We do _not _need panicking. So we may need to fight- get it over with. Rescue your friends or whatever._

'Yeah... you're right...' I mutter aloud. 'What d'you reckon happened?'

_Either that Hollow did something or Grimmjow and his mates have taken your friends hostage._

'Seriously, what century are they living in?' I groan.

In any case, I guess it is time to do some fighting. I wonder how this'll turn out.

* * *

**Just like how some of you wanted, we should get some good Ichigo vs Grimmjow in the next chapter. REVIEW!**


End file.
